phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:PeF001/Arquivo de Discussão Julho
I e A Nossa, ninguém gosta do Irving e do Albert! Diovos 22h43min de 3 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Mescla Oi, tudo bem? Sabe o usuário Xiao Qiao? Ele me aconselhou à mesclar essa wiki com a antiga, então, não vai mais haver esse problema de confusão entre as duas. Se estiver tudo bem pra vc vou fazer a mesclagem! Eu mandei essa mensagem para todos os outros admins da wiki pra saber o que acham! PS - Se vc quiser saber os artigos dessa wikia irão prevalescer sobre os da wiki antiga Diovos 02h04min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Chat Oi PeF001, agora agente não precisa ficar mandando mensagens assim para se comunicar! Agora agente pode usar o chat que o Diovos adicionou! É tipo MSN! Não é legal? Quando quiser conversar, mande uma mensagem pedindo pra entrar no chat, mas não pode entrar dus pessoas ao mesmo tempo, porque senão dá problema. Alguém tem que entrar primeiro. TheMatheusoares Mescla 2 Se a gente fizer essa mescla, os direitos de admin vão ser mantidos. Isso é simplesmente como se nós deletássemos a wiki velha e mantivéssemos a nossa. É só especificar isso na mensagem de pedido. O que esse Xiao Qiao quer (ele é da wiki vietnamita de P&F) é que só haja uma wiki brasileira, para evitar confusão e que os links para as outras wiki de outros países sejam os mesmos em todas as wikis deP&F no mundo. Diovos 21h34min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Bater Papo Oi PeF001, vamos bater um papo? É muito bom esse chat! TheMatheusoares Página Oi PeF001, obrigado por criar a página administradores dizendo as suas vantagens. Você sabe porque agora o fundo está rosa? É uma homenagem ao aniversário da Candace "11 de Julho", e tem até formas da cabeça dela. Você já testou o chat com alguém? TheMatheusoares Falar! PeF001, parece que você tá me evitando. Eu te mandei algumas mensagem e você não respondeu. Eu não fiz nada de errado. TheMatheusoares PeF001,como se faz uma boa "Infobox"? Marcoshy800 Pe001,eu já aprendi a fazer uma infobox,obrigado,mas agora eu quro saber como add um vídeo e uma foto nela. Eu tentei colocar só que apareceu sóo linkin da imagem e do video.Como eu faço? Consegui PeF001, finalemnte consegui entrar no chat agora! Finalmente! Você quer conversar comigo? 18:18 TheMatheusoares Entra no chat. (22:12, 08/07/2011) TheMatheusoares Chat (3) Entra no chat. (17:21, 09/07/2011) TheMatheusoares Oi PeF001 é o Ajdouble! Eu ainda não testei o chat, mas deve ser legal e acho bom ser administrador. Chat! Entra no chat agora! 21:13 TheMatheusoares Wiki logo thumb|256px Diovos has upload an not high quality image, Xiao Qiao has an quality logo for your PeF wiki! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h03min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Movie ATSD This is the movie Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimension logo! Entra no Chat que Te Falo Tudo! Oi PeF001, entra no chat que vou te falar tudo da home! TheMatheusoares 18h41min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Obrigado! tambem acho q a wiki esta indo muito boa! obrigado pelas boas vindas Entra no Chat Agora! (2) PeF001, entra no chat, tá eu, o Tyler e um novo usuário! TheMatheusoares 00h37min de 16 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Tradução Oi PeF001! Já viu a tradução que eu fiz da música "With These Blueprints" do episódio que estreou ontem? Se não, veja aqui: Tradução de Música 2. Diovos 22h07min de 16 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Propanganda Jura que tem uma propaganda? Eu não vi! Tem na internet? Qual o nome do episódio? Vou colocar no slider, pode deixar! Diovos 18h38min de 17 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Entra no Chat Vai! Entra no chat, PeF001. TheMatheusoares 21h18min de 18 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Sobre a Wiki Fannon Oi, PeF001! Já voltei de viagem, e eu vi a Wiki Fannon (já sabia o que era), mas agora em português é melhor. Sim vou ajudar! Ajdouble2! Wiki Fannon Ok! Eu vou ajudar sim, sem problemas! Tchau tchau! Tyler3441 Chat da Fannon! É mesmo PeF001! Nem me lembrava! Então entra lá agora e vamos conversar! TheMatheusoares 21h25min de 25 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Problema Nos Dois Chats! Oi PeF001. Desculpe se não te mandei essa mensagem antes, é porque eu não estava conseguindo entrar na Wiki, aí deu problema. Mas como você não consegue? O que apare﻿ce quando você entra no chat? TheMatheusoares 23h07min de 25 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Entendi! Ah, agora eu entendi o que aconteceu! Tudo bem! E então, podemos ir conversar agora? Já estou lá! TheMatheusoares 00h37min de 26 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Entra no Chat da Fannon Agora! TheMatheusoares 13h22min de 26 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Chat da Fannon PeF001, aproveita e já entra no chat da Fanon! Eu já to lá! TheMatheusoares 13h25min de 27 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ PeF001, entra no chat da Fanon agora (se você estiver online)! TheMatheusoares 18h02min de 27 de julho de 2011 (UTC) PeF Novidades! Oi PeF001, acabei de ver a grade de agosto do Disney Channel e vejo que terá muitas novidades como: #Dia do Ornitorrinco com dois episódios novos #Três episódios novos nas quintas #E o filme acompanhado de 3 episódios. Veja também aqui! Entra no chat PeF001! É legal conversar a noite! TheMatheusoares 01h46min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) E você já sabe que é o da Fanon né? Entra lá! TheMatheusoares 01h49min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Você está online agora? Senão, entra lá no chat! TheMatheusoares 13h02min de 30 de julho de 2011 (UTC)